Lost In Love
by savanah13
Summary: Bella gets swiched with Savanah and she now has to live in Gilbert AZ, while Savanah gets to live life with Edward. But when Bella comes back to Forks what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Forks

**LOST IN LOVE**

I was in my room I had just finished reading Twiligt and New Moon again. _I wish that Edward would love me the way he loves Bella. I would give anything to be Bella, she is so lucky to have Edward love her._I know it won't happen though I'm just plain old Savanah stuck here in Gilbert, AZ. There is no way I'm ever going to meet a vampire let alone Edward in Gilbert, AZ it almost never gets cloudy here. Not to mention that any vampire wouldn't like me anyway. I'm 16 years old only 5' tall I have long wavy brown hair and can scare people off with how strong I am. Edward would never like me and that's a fact.

Later that night as I was getting in to bed I saw a shooting star so I ran to the window. I wished that Bella and I could somehow swich lives. Even though I knew it wouldn't come true because nothing good ever happens to me I wished it anyway. Then I lied down and went to bed with dreams about me living in Forks and having Edward as my boyfriend.

When I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock that morning I saw that I wasn't in my bed. In fact I wasn't even in my own room. _Where am I !?_ I thought to myself. _I see my clothes but they are all in this room that I haven't even seen before._ " DAD!" I yelled out.

Then I heard feet running up the steps and my dad opened the door and said, "What is it Honey?" with a worried expression on his face. _At least my dad is here I wonder if my mom is here too._ I thought to myself. "Is mom here?" I said out loud. "Yeah, why wouldn't she be." "I don't know just wondering. When's breakfast?" "In a few minutes. Come down when you're ready." "OK, dad."

Ok this is weird my family is here, but where is here? This can't be Gilbert it's way too cloudy outside and way too cold in here. Where am I? I decided to get up and look around. I went to the closet, but when I looked inside all I saw were my winter clothes. The last time I checked the calender --which was two days ago -- it was March 17. How is this possibl what happened to all my spring and summer clothes. _I wonder? _I thought to myself. " Austin!" I yelled and sure enough my little brother came bursting through the door.

"What?" he said "Where is my black mini skirt?" I asked "I don't know didn't you get rid of it when we first moved here to Forks?" _Forks? I am in Forks!?! _ "Oh, I guess I did never mind."

"Why would you wan't it anyway it's frezing cold outside even if it is March 19. Did you finally decide to look good for your _boyfriend Edward?_" " My what?" "Your boyfriend. You know Edward. You're always with him or saying Edward this or Edward that or Edward is soooo perfect. Unless he finally got a brain and dumped you I don't see how _you _could forget _Edward_." "You know what Your just saying that because you want a girlfriend, but are too dumb to know how to get one. While I have the best boyfriend in the world." " What ever!" he sneered at me before walking away with a mad look on his face.

_Ok somthig magic happened I'm now in Forks and Edward is now my boyfriend. Wait this isn't magic this is heven, but how can this happen just last night I was in Gilbert, AZ. _Then I remembered the shooting star. _Ok so I made a wish on a star and it came true. _Somehow that didn't seem right, but I forgot about it for the moment.

_Oh, my god Austin said that Edward was my boyfriend!!?!!_ I hurridly got dressed in a tight fitting blue long sleve shirt and some tight fitting jeans. _My brother is right I am trying to look good for Edward (sigh). _ I ran down stairs to see theat my family had eaten breakfast without me. _At least they didn't change from thier usual selves. _I thought as I saw my older sister Crystal smirking at me like usual,and my two little brother fighting over the remote to the tv.

"What Crystal see something wrong?" I said to her. "No just something really ugly." she said back. "Oh, you finally decided to look in the mirror this morning while you were doing your hair I thought it looked worse than usual." "Well, at least my boyfriend doesn't care what I look like you obviously HAVE to look good or he'll dump you." "Edward would never dump me unlike all your boyfriends. What they all lasted about two days before they dumped you. Let's see how long have Edward and I been together I don't know let's ask Trevor. Trevor come here please!" I said smirking even though I really wanted to know how long I have been dating Edward.

"You called." he said when he entered the room. "Will you please tell Crystal how long Edward and I have been dating." I said. "Um, Ok. You and Edward have been dating for...7 months." I stared at him in disbelief. "Did I get it wrong?" he asked "Um no. Thanks. Bye." I said as he left to get on the school bus in the road.


	2. Chapter 2: Arizona?

**A/N: Hi everyone I know this chapter is short but all my other chapters will be longer I promise (or I hope).**

**Don't forget to R&R!!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any of the character in it, I do own Savanah Crystal Austin and Trevor.**

**Enjoy: )**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella pov**

Everything was perfect Edward and I have been going out for seven months and we are perfectly happy. Its 9:00 and charlie is still up so Edward isn't in my room yet. _Oh, wait Edward said he was going hunting with Alice. Great, now I don't get to see him tonight. _Oh well I'll see him tomorro. I guess I'll just have to find something to occupy myself. I will just get started on my clothes that I have left sitting in the hamper for a month now.

When I was finished with my laundry I went into the living room to say goodnight to Carlie. He was sprawled out on the couch like usual. "Night Dad." I said to him. "Night Bells." he said back.

I went up to my room to get my bag of tolitries so I could take a shower. After my shower I went back to my room, I decided to e-mail Renee before I went to bed.

_Hi mom,_

_How are you and Phil? I great over here I haven't really been up to anything except school, hanging out with Alice, and hanging out with Edward and before you ask again YES me and him are still gong out and NO we will no be breaking up any time soon. Well it's getting late so I'm going to bed now. _

_Talk to you soon, Bella_

After I e-mailed Renee I went over to the window to gaze out at the stars. As I was looking I saw a shooting star and I wishe dthat Edward was having a good time. I got back into bed and I lay there for hours thinking about Edward before I actully fell asleep.

When I got up in the morning I realized that I wasn't in my room. I couldn't be it looked nothing like my room and outside thi window it was so bright and so warm. _Where am I this can't be Forks. Forks almost never gets sunlight. _I went over to the closet and opened it up to find all the clothes that I had left in Phoniex when I went to live with Charlie. _Oh my god Charlie is he in this strange house too? _ I got dressed in a jean skirt and a ligh blue spagetti strap shirt and went down stairs.

I went into the kitchen to find a note on the table.

_Bella I left for work already there is a big convention fo the police dept. of Arizona I'll be back in time for dinner._

_DAD_

_Wait did that note say Arizona? It did how did we end up in Arizona, and if I'm in Arizona then where is Edward? Oh my god Edward he can't live in Arizona it's to bright. If I'm here and Edward's not then I'm going to die I have to find out what happend._

I walked out the front door and into the bright sunlight.

A/N: Hi every one I'm sorry again for the shortness but I going snowboarding so I had to right this fast I'll be back in a couple days so thats the fastest this will be up. R&R If you don't review then it will just take longer for me to put up more chapters. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Talk to you soon...


	3. Chapter 3: A day with Edward

A/N: I know this is taking awhile to put up but I went out of town for the weekend

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters I do own savanah, crystal, austin, and trevor.

Chapter three: A day with Edward

S pov

**I was still staring after Trevor when my sister said, "Hello, Earth to Savanah we have to go to shool now if you don't mind. Or would you rather I take your car and leave you here to daydream about _Edward. _" "Oh, shut up Crystal." I replied.**

**When we got to school I immidiatly saw Edward waiting for me by his shinny volvo. When I parked my car I ran over to him. As I ran I could here my sister mumbling to herself about how strange I was acting. I didn't care I just kept going towards Edward. "What's got you in such a hurry today?" he said when I finnaly got over to him. "Oh,nothing. Just missed you that's all." "Oh, I wasn't gone that long last night I mean I only went hunting." "I know, but still." I replied.**

**"Well, we better get to first period or else we're going to be late. Come on." he said. As we walked into first period I noticed that people were still looking at Edward and I even though Trevor had said that we had been dating for seven months. "Honestly, you'd think they'd stop staring at us it's been seven months." Edward said. "Yea I know." I said.**

**When first period let out Edward and I were walking to second period when Edward suddenly stopped and growled staring menicingly at Mike Newton. "What is it?" I said. "Newton is having more of his daydreams about you and I really want to go smack those images of you out of his head." he said. "Or, we could just walk right in front of him then kiss right in front of him to show that I am yours and he will never have me." I suggested. "You know what I think that is a perfect plan. Come on." he said as he pulled me in front of Mike.**

**We walked about a yard before Edward pulled me to him and kissed me right in front of Mike. "Get a room!" Mike yelled at us. "We'd gladly get a room but that would involve ditching school Newton." Edward replied. Mike just stood there and gaped at us still trying to process what Edward said. Finally he said, "Like Savanah would ever get a room with you." "Actually, Mike I would gladly get a room with Edward, but I would never get a room with YOU." I replied while Edward smirked at him. Then the minute bell rang and Edward and I hurried off to second period with Mike grudging along behind us. "Nice for you to join us finally, Savanah, Edward, and Mike." The teacher said as we walked into the classroom and took our seats. **

**I didn't really pay attenton in any of the classes that morning because in between every class Edard pulled me infront of Mike and kissed me. But finally after fourth hour I realized that it wasn't just Mike that was watching us kiss, every time he kissed me a small crowd would appear around us. After the crowd disappeared we walked into the lunch room to get me some food and him some props. As we sat down at our usual table my 'friends' came to sit by us. _Wow this is just like in the book but insted of Bella it's me. I hope this lasts. _I thought to myself. **

**When lunch was over we walked to biology and once agian when Edward pulled me in front of Mike to kiss me a crowd surrounded us. When Edward was done kissing me he grabed my hand and pulled me into the biology classroom. As we sat down in our seats the teacher Mr. Banner came in. This class passed by fast. Probly because I already studied what we were learning and because gym was next. I hated gym just like Bella.(A/N: I don't relly hate gym it's actually one of my favorite subjects) When the bell rang I groaned, "Gym." Edward merly laughed at me and said, "Come on Savanah it's not that bad." "Easy for you to say you're good at everything." He just smiled at me. The crocked smile that I loved.**

**When we got to the gym Edward stopped me by the girls locker room to kiss me before he ran off to his next class. I got dressed and I walked in to the gym. When I got there I realized that we were doing basketball. _Oh, just great basketball my least favorite sport. I hope no one tries to pass me the ball. _When the basketball game was over I ended up having fell doen three times and hitting someone on the head every time I was passed the ball.**

**After I got out of the locker room i found Edward leaning on the wall waiting for me. "How's your knees?" he said when I came out. "You were watching!" I gasped. "Yea, it's not like there is any thing else to do." he said. "Nothing I guess." I said back to him. We started to walk towards the parking lot when my sister came up to us crying. "What's wrong?" I asked. "It's Trevor he's in the hospital. He was standing to close to the street when the bus pulled up and it hit him." "What?" I screamed, "Why are we still standing here let's go we have to get to the hospital NOW." Crystal and I ran over to my car and as soon as the doors were shut I sped off to the hopital. Edward was following us, I knew this becaues I could see his car behind me.**

**_How can this be happening Trevor has to be ok. I don't know what'll I do if he dies. _I grabbed my phone out of my bag because I was going to call Austin to tell him what happened when I saw that I had three missed calls from Alice and One new voice mail. _Oh my god Alice saw this but I was to preoccupied with Edward that I didn't even pick up the phone. This is all my fault if I would of picked up my phone then Trevor might not have beem hurt. This is all my fault. _I thought to myself.**

**We soon pulled into the hospital parking lot and as soon as the car was stopped Crystal and I both pushed our doors open and ran to the doors with Edward following close behind. As soon as we were through the doors my mother ran up to us crying. When she got over to us she said that he was ok for now but he had a borken leg and three broken ribs.**

**Then Ausin ran into the lobby with one of the bed pans that people pee in on his head saying, "Mom, look it's a hat!" My sister, Edward , and I all started laughing hitaricaly and in between laughs Crystal said, "Austin, ...that's...not...a hat? hahahaahahahaha" "What is it then?" "Austin take that thing off your head people pee in that." my mom said. "People WHAT in it? That's discusting!" **

**Then Dr. Cullen came out and said, "You can all go in and see Trevor now." "Thank you Carlisle." I said to him. "No proble Savanah, but you should warn your brother not to go to close to the street." "I will." I said. As we started walking away he said, "And Savanah what was you brother doing with a bed pan on his head?" Edward and I burst out laughing. "It's a long story Dad." Edward said. Then we walked in to go see how Trevor was doing.**

A/N: Ok how'd you like it please review. I'll have chapter 4 up by tomarrow hopefully. R&R Oh and I am looking for a beta if any of you want to help.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost

A/N: Hi everyone I know it took a LONG time to put this chapter u but I'm having some writers block so any help would be nice. Thanx SAVANAH

Chapter 4: Lost

B pov

As soon as I was out of the house I started running. I didn't know where I was running I just needed to get away from here.While I was running I thougt, _What happened I need to find Edward without Edward my life is meaningless. _

While I was running I saw many people looking at me strangely. When I saw a payphone I started to run faster I needed to call Edward. As soon as I was in the phone booth I shoved some change into the slot and I dialed his number. While it was ringing I heard someone calling me. "Bella," _Who's that? _I thought. "There you are I was looking for you. Why are you using a payphone? And why were you running?" "Um, Do I know you?" "Oh come on Bella. Of course you know me we are going out remember? Does the name Michael bring any memories back to you because that's my name. What's up with you? First you are running then, you are using a payphone, and now you don't remember me!" "Um I'm sorry?" I said, but it came out more like a question.

"You know what I'll just see you at school. You are going to school? Right? Or are you going to skip to add on to your crazy behavior?" "Um no I'm not going to school so I'll just see you later...um...Michael." "Whatever Bella."

_Ok that was weird. Who was that and how does he know me? Its like I've lived here already. Whatever I have more important thing to do right now. I have to call Edward. _I thought. I picked up the phone again and I dialed his number. "Hello?" It was Alice's voice. "Alice it's me Bella I'm so glad you picked up can you please give the phone to Edward." "Um, I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number we don't know anyone named Bella." "Oh come on Alice. It's me Edward's girlfriend." "I'm sorry, but Edward's girlfriend's name is Savanah. And like I said before we don't know anyone named Bella"

_This cant be happening! What does she mean Savanah? Who's Savanah? _

"Um Alice can you please let me know when Edward gets back? " "Ok, but I don't think it will do you any good because I don't have your number." "You know what just have him call me. Ok?" "Ok." " Alright my number is (602) 919-3861" (A/N: not my real number) "Please have him call me bye" I hung up without waiting for her to reply.

After I hung up I went back to the house I was staying in. I refused to call it my house. When I got there I started making plans. I had to get back to Edward even if that ment walking to Forks. Of course I wouldn't walk because I have money raised up and I can use that to get a plane ticket.

Once I decided what I was going to do I got my money and I got on a bus and went to the airport to get my ticket and wait. Wait for my life to come back and wait for my heart to come back.

A/N: Ok I know this chapter is short but I wanted to introduce Michael before Bella went to Forks. Michael is MY boyfriend in real life and he wanted to be in the story.

SAVANAH! J


	5. Chapter 5: Uh Oh The Truth

A/N: Sorry this took so long I was grounded. this is short I know but the really important part is comming soon and I have to get working on that.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight _or any of the characters in it unfortunatley for me.

Chapter 5: Uh Oh / The Truth

S pov.

As soon as we walked into the hospital room with my brother in it we could here my mother crying and telling Trevor to never go close to the street when a bus or any type of car was comming again. "Alright alright mom I get it." Trevor said. When he saw me he immediatly mouthed "Help!"

I just laughed and said, "Sorry Trevor but you're on your own this time, but if you need some cheering up I'll be glad to tell you what Austin just did in the lobby. It was hilarious you should have saw it." "What'd he do? What'd he do?" Trevor replied.

"Well,-" I started. "Stop!" Austin yelled. "Why?" I asked. "Because it's my story and I don't want anybody to know about it."

"Well guess what I don't care. So I'm going to tell the story anyway. So," I said turning back to Trevor "Edward and I had just arrived a few minutes ago before Austin came running in with a bed pan on his head yelling 'Look Mom it's a hat!' "

"He did that?! That is so stupidly funny! I wish I could've seen it." Trevor said.

"Well if you hadn't of gotten run over by a but you could have." said Austin.

"Actually Austin if he hadn't of gotten run over by a bus none of us would have seen it because it wouldn't of happened because we wouldn't have been at the hospital in the first place." I said.

"Actually Savanah with you being a regular patient at the hospital I'm sure it could've happened anytime soon." Crystal said to me. With that said everyone staryed laughing again.

Right then Edward's cell phone started to ring. He said "It's Alice I'll be right back." and he left the room. After a few minutes he came back in and said so low that only I would hear "We need to go to my house right now it's an emergency." then Edward told my mom that he would take me home later but that right now we had to go see Alice.

We walked back out of the room into the lobby and hurried to his car. When were in the car I asked, "What's the emergency Edward?"

"I don't know Alice was blocking her thoughts and she just said that both you and I needed to get to my house as soon as possible and that she already called Carlisle and told him to come home too." he replied.

"I wonder what is going on?" I said. _I hope it has nothing to do with Bella, because if it does then I'm screwed. _I thought.

When we arrived at the house I saw that the lights were on in the living room and that everyone was already in there with one extra person. Bella. _Oh shit. I only get one day with Edward and now Bella's back now I'm really screwed. _I thought. "Shit." I said to myself forgetting about Edward's vampire hearing. "Savanah why did you just say shit? Do you know that person inside my house?" "Um.. s s sort of," I studdered. _Just great now he'll want her back and I'll just have to go back to my stupid old boring life without Edward. _I thought to myself.

"Savanh how come I cant read her mind either?" Edward asked me. "Um I don't know." I said back to him. Right then Alice came bursting out the door with Esme and Bella right behind her. After them came everyone else.

As we got out of the car Edward came over and put his arm around me. When he did that I could see Bella's face get red with pain from the thought of Edward loving someone else.

"Savanah," Alice said, "do you know who this is?" she asked me. _Oh no now what? I can lie and say I don't know her but that would probably just make things worse. Only one thing to do now, tell the truth. _I thought to myself

"Well," I began, "I don't know her personaly, but yes I know who she is. And I also know what she wants." I said.

"Then you better start explaining because if what she says is true then I'm going to be really confused and I'm gonna want to know what happened." Alice said to me.

"Well then I guess I better start at the begining." I said "Why don't we go into the living room so I csn tell you guys the truth. The _real _truth"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it's so short and sorry it took so long again, but I was grounded.

And and and guess what I know a secret. The little purple button below does magic and if you press it something amazing will happen press it to find out what.


	6. Chapter 6: Running To My Life

Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

A/N: Here it is enjoy: )

chapter 6: Running To My Life

B pov :

As soon as the bus doors were open I was out of them I had to hurry. I still didn't know how I was in Gilbert but I didn't like it I needed to get back to Edward, to my life. I took off running to the airport. Of course being me I tripped about four times, but as soon as I was back up off the ground I took off running again. Every person I passed looked at me like I was crazy but I didn't care I just had to get back to Forks as fast as I could.

When I finally got to the airport I went strait to the counter where you buy the plane tickets. "How may I help you" the lady at the counter said.

"Can I get the fastest plane ticket to Seattle, Washington please." I said as soon as she was finished speaking.

"Ok the soonest one we have for Seattle, Washington is in an hour. Is that alright for you Miss?" She said.

"Yes that's fine." I replied even though it wasn't fine I needed to get to Seattle as soon as possibe so I could get to Port Angles, and so after that I could get back to Forks, back to Edward, back to my life and my heart. Igrabbed the ticket and went to go sit at one if the places where they have the plastic waiting charis next to where my plane would take off in one hour.

The one hour I had to wait was pure misery. With nothing to do I planned what I was going to say, of course since there were many different people that could open the door I had to make a plan as to what I would say to each different person that could open the door when I got there. It wasn't very hard to plan what to say to Alice or Esme, but everyone else it would probably be hard to convince to let me explain who I am and why I'm there and know all about them.

Then the announcement came saying they were boarding the twelve o'clock flight to Seattle, Washington. When I got on the plane there was nothing to do so I asked the flight attenedent for a pair of earphones so I could listen to the movie that was playing. I could tell he was trying to flirt with me but I wasn't in the mood right now so as soon as he gave them to me I put them on so I didn't have to talk to him.

Once I saw the movie that was playing I immediatly yanked the earphones off my head. It was Romeo and Juliet. I loved the movie, but the last time I watched it I was with Edward and I didn't want to think about him right now because it would remind me of where I am. I still didn't know how I had gotten in Gilbert when the night before I had gone to bed in my bedroom in Forks, Washington, which is nowhere near Gilbert, Arizona. I had to find out what was going on and how come Edward and I weren't together right now.

Before I knew it I had fallen asleep and the flight attenedent who had given me the earphones was telling me I had to put my seatbelt on and prepair to land. That was when I realized that I was nowhere near dressed warm enough to go to Forks. _I guess I'll just have to buy a new parka when the plane lands and after I buy a ticket to Port Angeles. _I thought to myself.

When the plane landed I ran over to the counter to buy my ticket to Port Angeles. Ihad to push an elderly couple out of the way to get there before anyone else. "Can I get one ticket to Port Angeles on the soonest plane you have." I said.

"I'm soory Miss but you just missed the plane to Port Angeles and the next one we have isn't untill seven o'clock at night . It would probably be faster to get a cab and drive there, would you like me to call one for you?" She said to me.

"Great, just my luck." I mumbled to myself. "Yea could you please call a cab and tell the driver to get here as soon as possible." I said to the reseptionist.

"Of course. Hold on just one moment please." she said. She picked up the phone and dialed the number to the cab company. She was off the phone within four minutes then she turned to me and said,

"Your cab will be here in a couple minutes it will be waiting right by the exit doors."

"Thanks." I mumbled as I was running to one of the stores that the have in the airport that sell clothes. I hurridly grabbed a black parka and tried it on. It was a little big, but I didn't care. I took it over to the cash register to pay for it.

As soon as it was paid for I ran outside to look for the cab. When I saw it there was a man in a suite headed for it. I quickly pushed him out of the way and jumped into the back with him yelling at me as I closed the door.

Once he started driving I told him Edward's adress. "But that's all the way in Forks." He complained

"Here will this be enough?" I said as I threw a hundred dollar bill at him.

"Sure thing." He said probably hoping I wouldn't ask for my change back when we got there.

"And hurry please." I told him when he turned on to the freeway at fourty-five miles an hour. Because it was a three hour drive and I had nothing to do I daydreamed about what Edward and I would be doing right now if I hadn't been magically put in Gilbert over night.

The ride seemed to last forever, but finally the driver said to me, "Hey, where's the turn off to this place."

"It should be comming up on the right real soon. It's pretty hard to find so make sure you're looking for it." I said back to him. (A/N: I don't really know if it's on the right or the left, but I picture it on the right. )

He had no problem finding the turn off and pretty soon we were pulling up to the Cullen mansion. "This the place you want?" He asked me.

"Yea, this is it." I said absent mindedly (A/N: sorry if it's spelled wrong) as I was getting out of the car. As soon as hedrove away I ran up to the house and knocked on the door. I was expecting who opened the door, it was Esme and behind her I saw Alice standing at the foot of the stairs. Alice had probably had a vision about me and had come home early from scholl to meet me here.

Now that I was here I had no idea what to say to them, but that wasn't a problem considering as soon as she saw me Alice came up and said, "Why you must be Bella the person I talked to on the phone this morning. Come in and have a seat on the couch." Esme led the way to the living room even though I could have found my way around their house on my own.

"So what brings you here." Alice said getting right down to business even though she probably already knew why.

"Well, before I start is there anyone else in the house right now or are they at school or hunting and is Carlisle at the hospital?" I asked.

"Edward's at school with Savanah, Carlisle is at the hospital, and Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are hunting." Alice said as Esme looked at her as if saying why did you tell this human girl we don't know that your brother, sister, and huband are out hunting when it's not the legal hunting time.

"Its ok Esme I know all about you and your family and what you are." I said to her while she just looked at me like I could never know anything about them.

"Ok now back to business. Bella will you please tell us why you are here." Alice said to me.

"Well," I started. "this may sound like I'm crazy to you but please just listen and be quiet untill I'm finished please."

"Ok we get it just continue." Alice said.

"Well, it all started last year when I moved to Forks to live with my dad Charlie so my mom could have time with her new husband Phil. On my first day of school I had to sit right next to Edward in Biology. He looked like he was about to kill me, but I later found out that my blood was irresistible to him. He left for a week then when he came back he saved me from being run over by Tyler and his van. Then he ignored me and a month later he said as long as he was going to hell he might as well do it thoroughly and he started talking to me again.

Then he saved me from four thugs in Port Angeles and I found out he was a mind reading vampire, then he took me to a meadow and we fell in love then I came over to your house to meet everyone and Alice you said it was a good night for baseball and when we got there some other vampires came over and the one named James started to hunt me I ran away to meet him because I thought he had my mom and he attacked me he bit me on the hand but Edward sucked the venom out so I wasn't changed.

Then we spent the entire summer together, but when my eight-teenth came Alice you threw me a party and I got a papercut and Jasper attacked me. Because Jasper attacked me, Edward thought it would be best if he left me forever, but then Alice you saw me jump off the cliff when I was going cliff diving so you rushed over here to see if you could help Charlie in any way but I showed up with my friend Jacob the wherewolf while Rosalie was telling Edward that I was dead.

When she told him that he ran off to Italy to go see if the Volltri (A/N: sorry if it's spelled wrong) would kill him so Alice and I got on the fastest plane to go stop him luckily they said no so he was going to wait untill noon and walk into the sun to force them to kill him, but Alice you and I got there right on time and were able to stop him, but we were taken to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius (A/N: sorry if that's spelled wrong too) and to leave we had to promise that I would become a vampire soon. Then we came back and after three weeks one night Edward desided to go hunting and when I woke up I was in Gilbert, Arizona, and now I'm here." I said then I looked at the clock and realized it had already been an hour and one half.

"Well," Said Alice. "That is very interesting I'll call Edward and have him and Savanah get over here right now to see what savanah has to say about this. I'll be right back." Then suddenly she was gone and five seconds later she was back with her phone to her ear talking so fast that I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"They'll be here soon," She said to me. We sat in silence for about five minutes untill we heard Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper come in they sat down and Jasper said,

"Alice, who is this?"

"I'll explain later right now just all of you sit and wait for Edward and Savanah to get here." She said to him. Five minutes later we heard Edward puul up. Right then Alice got up from the couch and burst open the door with Esme and I right behind her. When he got out of the car he went over and put his arm around her waist, and when he did that my face crumpled in pain from seeing him with another person.

"Savanah," Alice said, "do you know who this is?"

"Well," She began, "I don't know her personaly, but yes I know who she is. And I also know what she wants." She said.

"Then you better start explaining because if what she says is true then I'm going to be really confused and I'm gonna want to know what happened." Alice said to her.

"Well then I guess I better start at the begining." She said. "Why don't we go into the living room so I can tell you guys the truth. The _real _truth"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it took awhile to put up and I know there are alot of misspelled words but oh well. And also pplz i nned a beta.

The little purple button still does magic.


	7. chapter 7: Truth Part Two

A/N: Hey everybody sorry it took so long I have had alot of homework lately. Well here it is I hope you like it.

Chapter 7: Truth part two

S pov.

I took them into the house and told them all to take a seat on the couch. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Bella sat down on the large couch, Emmett and Rosalie sat on the love seat, and Edward, Jasper, and I sat on the other couch. When we were all in there including Bella Alice said, "So Savanah, Esme and I have already heard Bella's story and now we all need to hear yours."

"I don't know where to start." I said.

"How 'bout you start with saying where you were before you got to Forks." Esme said to me.

"Well," I started, " it all started yesterday,"

"Wait!" Emmett yelled. "Yesterday!? You were here at school yesterday." Emmett said.

"Actually that was Bella here and you'll all understand when I'm finished so don't interupt me." I said.

"Ok, back to the story, it all started yesterday when I got finished reading _Twilight and New Moon by Stephenie Meyer _again. They are books about you guys and about Bella told in Bella's point of view. They also tell how Bella met you and what happened with James and what happened when Edward left.

Which by the way Edward was the stupidest thing you could have done, can't you see that Bella loves you with all her heart, well you can't see that right now but that's beside the point,and that when you left you broke her heart. Wait you worse than broke it you tore it out and took it with you when you left leaving a big gapping hole in her chest that never stopped hurting unless Jacob was around.

Well let's get back to the story now. After I finished reading the books I started thinking about how I wish I could be Bella because I know there are no vampires where I live in Gilbert, Arizona. So that night when I was looking out my window I saw a shoooting star and I wished that Bella and I could somehow swich lives, and Bella believe me I never thought it would work.

But when it did I was just so happy that Edward loved me that I totaly forgot about how you would react and I guess I just assumed you wouldn't remember anything about Edward or the rest of the Cullens and you would live what was supposed to be my life. But I was wrong I should have known true love can never be forgotten no matter what, and because you didn't forget I guess you did anything you could to get Edward back.

And well, that's what happened, that's how I got here and Bella got in Gilbert" I said. I could see some faces looked confused, mainly Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, some looked understanding, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle, one looked surprised, Bella, and one looked hurt, Edward.

It was Edward that spoke next, "I don't get it, so all the memories that I have with you are really with Bella." When he asked this the question was pointed at me.

"Yes." I said. "All of the memories are really with Bella not me."

"I guess deep down Iknew that I didn't love you, because today felt different than all the other days I remember, but I guess that's just because all those other days aren't with you they're with Bella." Edward said. "But, how could you do that? You took Bella away so I would love you not her and now I don't even remember her. How could you?!"

"I'm sorry Edward. I'll find a way to fix this I promise." I said.

"I'm leaving I'll be back later three days or so I don't know all I know is that I need time to think." And with that said Edward was gone.

I turned to Bella, Esme, Alice, and Carlisle and said to Bella, "I'm so sorry. Bella can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, I can Savanah. You really didn't mean to. You just thought it was a wish that could never come true." Bella said with everyone else nodding in agreement behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

B pov

After Edward left Savanah turned to me and said, "I'm so sorry. Bella can you ever forgivr me?"

"Of course, I can Savanah. You really didn't mean to. You just thought it was a wish that could never come true." I said, and after I said that I could feel the others nodding in agreement.

"Well," Alice said, "now that that's all taken care of I bet we could all use a little fun. How 'bout us girls go shopping to get our minds off of this." Good old Alice she can always find time to shop even if her brither ran off and no one even knows when he's comming back. No one really felt in the mood for shopping but we all agreed anyway so we got in the car and we were off to the mall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: and here it is I hoped you liked it and I know it took awhile to put up but oh well. Now press the little purple button and make my day.


	8. Chapter 8: Sorting Things Out

A/N: Ello pplz guess what this is in Edward's point of view! also Bella's Savanah's and Alice's: ) I hope you enjoy!!! SAVANAH

Chapter 8: Sorting things out

E pov

Once I was out of the house I ran as fast as I could. Before I realized it I was in Savanah's and my meadow. Or I guess as it is now Bella's and my meadow.

I didn't see how this could happen. Imean how could a wish on a star bring Savanah to me and take Bella away, that is if their story is true. I guess I know it's true, because in all the memories I have with Savanah I see her and feel true love but with the memory of today I don't feel that same love. But what should I do? Should I stay with Savanah who I think I know and love? Or should go with Bella who I can feel the love I felt in those memories with?

This such a hard decision. I don't know if i can make this alone. I need someone to talk to, but who? I can't go to my family, or Savanah, or Bella. Then it hit me. I'll just have to go to Alaska, to the Denali clan where I went when Savanah, Bella came here to Forks. I'll talk to them and they'll help me figure this out.

I got up and went home real fast to get my car. It had barely any gas, but oh well I could stop and get some on the way there. And so I was off y stop to get gas was the only stop I made, and I made it toDenali in two days. When I got there I paused while I was still in the car. _What would I say to them? I just came unexpected. Oh well, I'll just have to come out and say what I have to. _Then I got out and went to the door. Before I could knock the door opened, and Carmen came out and said, "Edward, what a pleasant surprise. What brins you here? Is everything alright at home?"

"Yes, things are fine at home, its just I needed to sort some things out. Away from the family, you know?" I said.

"Of course, of course come in." She said. We went inside and sat down on the couch. After we sat down she said, "So what's wrong?"

"Well," I started...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

B pov

It's been two days and he still isn't here yet. That could be because he's still driving to where ever he's going. We know he's driving because when we got home from shopping his car was gone. He said he had some things to sort out, I just hope those things lead him into picking me. If he pcked her instead of me I don't know what I'd do.

Just then Savanah walked into the guest room I was staying in and said, "What's wrong? Jasper says you're feeling a little depressed."

"Well," I started, "I'm just thinking about if Edward doesn't pick me. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't."

"Don't worry." She said. " Alice and I will make sure he picks you, because if he pickes me I'll just turn him down. Bella, I know what I did was wrong and I', ging to find a way to fix it.

"Thanks, it means alot that you want to fix this for me and Edward." I said.

"No, problem." She said back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S pov

When I finished talking to Bella I walked out of the room to go find Alice. I found her in her room cuddling with Jasper when she went into a vision. After the vision was over she started dry sobbing into Jasper's shoulder and he started soothing her. "What did you see?" ,I asked getting worried.

"I- I saw- Bella getting tourtured to death and- and then Edward came back to say who he picked. He- he picked Bella." She said between sobs. Then she immediatly stoped sobbing and asked me, "Where is Bella now?"

"She's in the..." I started but was cut off from a loud crash and then a scream comming from the direction that Bella's room was. Suddenly I was alone, they had run off to go see what had happened.

I started running to her room, when I got there I saw the broken window, but it was alll getting blurry and I was breathing hard. Alice caught me as I fell to the ground and said, "Savanah, what's wrong?" in a worried voice.

"I- need my- inhaler." I coughed out. "I have- athsma."

"Where is it?" ,she asked even more worried.

"At home." I breathed, "On my- dresser"

"Ok I'll be back in three minutes, so hold on. I'll leave you with Esme." She said. The next thing I knew I was in Esme's arms and she was setting me down on the couch. It seemed like hours before Alice got back, but I knew it was only a matter of minutes. When she did get back she put my inhaler in my mouth and pressed the button.

After I was breathing normal again she asked me, "Savanah, why did you just have an athsma attack?"

"Because I just ran from your room to the room Bella was staying in as fast as I could." I said to her. "Oh." ,was her only reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pov

I was cuddling next to Jasper when I suddenly had a vision. Flash. Bella was in a dark room hanging by her feet from the celing. Victoria came in and started stabbing her with knives in different places before she can't take the smell of the blood. She drops the knives and sucks Bella dry. When she's done she throws her into a ten foot deep hole and buries her. Flash. Edward comes into the living room and asks where Bella is. Esme starts dry crying and says that Bella has been captured. Rosalie asks why and Edward replies because I chose her, and then he runs out the door to go find her. End of vision.

When the vision ended I started dry sobbing into Jasper's shoulder. Then I remembered that someone had walked in. I turned my head and found out that it was Savanah. "What did you see?" she asked me.

"I- I saw Bella getting tourtured to death and- and then Edward came back to say who he picked. He- he picked Bella." I sobbed. Then I stopped sobbing and asked her, "Where is Bella now?"

She started to say, "She's in the..." ,but she was cut off when there was a loud crash and a scream comming from one of the guest rooms.

Jasper and I ran off to go see what happened, leaving Savanah alone in our room. We got there to late the window was broken and Bella was gone. There was o note on the floor, but no one seemed to notice it so I picked it up. Before I could read it Savanah came bursting into the room and she was breathing really hard. _Wow that was really fast for a human. _I thought. Then she started falling so I caught her.

"Savanah, what's wrong?" I asked getting worried and forgetting about the note.

"I- need my- inhaler. - I have- athsma." She told me in a tight voice.

"Where is it?" I asked even more worried than before.

"At home. - On my- dresser." She breathed out.

"Ok I'll be back on three minutes, so hold on. I'll leave you with Esme." I told her. As soon as I said that Esme came into the room again and I handed Savanah to her. As soon as she was out out of my hands I started running to her house.

When I got there her family was home so I snuck in through her window. I grabbed her inhaler off her dresser and ran back home. I saw her lying on the couch when I got there. I had already shooke the inhaler when I was running so I put it in her mouth and I pressed the button. When she was breathing normal again I asked, "Savanah, why did you just have an athsma attack?"

"Because I just ran from your room to the room Bella was staying in as fast as I could." She replied.

"Oh."I said and let the subject drop.

I was about to go sit on the couch when I remembered the note. I went up to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." He said. "Oh, hello Alice what do you want."

"Well Carlisle, when Bella was taken I found a note and I want to show it to you." I said.

"Alright, we need any clue we can to find Bella. Where is it?" He said.

"Right here." I replied as I pulled it out of my pocket. "It says,

_Dear Edward,_

_I bet you're wondering how I got your precious Bella, right. Well, we can just say I have an inside source. You'd better huury if you ever want to see her again. She will be dead by Saturday, unless you bring me the little witch you have taken in. Yes, she is a real witch._

_Love,_

_Victoria_

Carlisle Saturay is in two days." I said as I passed it to him.

"Iknow." He said as he re-read it then put it down on his desk. He then said in a normal voice, "Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie." and yelled "Savanah, come here." When verone was in the room he read the note out loud.

When he was done Emmett asked, "What does she mean by witch?"

"I don't no."Carlisle said back to him.

Then Savanah spoke up and said, "I do." Everyone turned to her.

Then Rosalie asked her , "What do you mean, _you do._"

"I mean I know what she means by witch." Savanah said.

"Please explain dear." Esme said.

"Well, when I was ten years old I was told by my great grandmother that I had great powers and that I needed to learn how to use them. The day she was suppoused to start training me she was found dead by an unknown source. After that I forgot about my powers untill you just read 'bring me the little witch' inVictoria's letter." Savanah said.

"So, what you're saying is that you're a witch with powers and that Victoria wants you not Bella and Bella is just a way to get you to her." Jasper said.

"Yes." Savanah replied.

"But what about the inside source part?" I asked.

"Well, " Carlisle said, "it means someone in the house is helping Victoria."

"Or," Savanah said, "someone who knows us is spying on us."

"True, but who would do that?" I asked.

"Another witch." Savanah said calmly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi pplz: ) I hoped you liked it i think this is one of my longest chapters so far. bye pplz!! SAVANAH

Oh and if I dont get at least five reviews that say super in them three times the story goes in the trash.

ps. deborah i get these up as fast as I can so : P !!!!


	9. Witch Hunt

A/N: ello pplz finally another chapter hope you like it. SAVANAH :)

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own any of the characters in TWILIGHT I just write about them because my real life is boring.

Chapter 9: Witch Hunt

S pov

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I told them the story about how I had a twin and that we were seperated at birth, and that I know this because my grandmother had told me the docters had said she died but she had really been given to another family.

"So there is another witch who looks exactly like you around here too?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I said, still very calm in the present cicumstances. (A/N: sorry if spelled wrong)

"Well then we need to find her and kill her. You wouldn't mind if she was dead, would you Savanah?" Carlisle said.

"No, I wouldn't mind. I have enough siblings and I don't need another one, who is evil and wants me dead for that matter." I replied.

"Alright then, it's settled we find her and then kill her." Emmett said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That same day at 7:00 pm. E pov

Carmen and her family had helped alot. Now I was about five minutes from home and when I got there I would find Bella and tell her that I love her and I want to be with her for the rest of eternity, even if it ment taking away her soul. When I pulled into the driveway I jumpedout of the car almost forgetting about the seatbelt. I pulled open the door and asked, "Where's Bella?"

Just then Esme started dry crying and said, "Bella's been captured Edward. Victoria took her."

"Why do you want to know?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I choose her." I said running out the door to go find her.

"How could this happen! I just get her and now she's already gone! I have to find her. I don't know what I'll do without her. Sure, I can go to Savanah, but it wont be the same. I just have to find her. Where can she be though. Why would Victoria take her? Because of Savanah's wish everyone thinks I love Savanah. I should go get more information. I turned around and ran back home.

When I got back Savanah, Alice, Jasper,and Esme were in the living room. Rosalie were who knows where now, doing thing that made me wish I wasn't a mind reader. I caould only guess Carlisle was in his office or at work. I walked into the living room, sat across from Esme, and asked, "So what has been happening while I was gone?"

"Well Bella almost went crazy because you were gone so long, then she was captured. We found out Victoria wants Savanah not Bella, and that Savanah is a witch with vrey powerful powers. S avanah's twin sister is helping Victoria and for some unknown reason wants her dead." Alice said.

"Wait.What?" I said, "Savanah's a witch with a twin helping Victoria and wants Savanah not Bella?"

"That pretty much sums it up." Savanah said.

"So it's you fault Bella's gone?! If you hadn't of been a witch she'd still be here!? Wait better yet if you hadn't of made that stupid fucking wish she'd still be here and I would remember her!" I yelled at her.

"Don't blame this on Savanah. If you hadn't of left Bella would have been with youat all times and wouldn't have been taken. So you can blame this on yourself, because Bella is Savanah's friend and she wouldn't blame this on her." Alice yelled. "You're just to much of a self absorbed asshole to think about anything but yourself."

"Yea right, if I would havestayed she would have been captured anyway and it's all her fault!" I said pointing to Savanah.

"Enough!" Esme yelled, which is unusual because Esme nevre yalls. "Now go to your rooms and stay there." We all went to our rooms with Jasper following Alice to thiers, because he was silent through the whole conversation.

Once I was in my room I turned on my stereo, and put in a CD that Bella had given me over the summer. The firs song was Face Down, by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. (A/N: I'm not putting in the lyrics sorry.) The song after that was Home, by Daughtry. (A/N: still no lyrics) I needed to hunt so I turned off the stereo and I ran down the stairs and into the forest outside. I smelled a herd of deer about a mile or so away. I finished them all off then took my time going home.

When I got inside Alice was yelling at Rosalie. Rosalie was backed up into the wall and everyone, includin Emmett, was forming an angry half circle around her. I went up to Alice and asked, "What's going on?"

"Well," she replied, "this little traitor here," she said pointing at Rosalie, "took Savanah to Victoria to trade for Bella without us, and Victoria took Savanah, kept Bella, and somehow transported _her _back here."

"What!?!" I yelled, "Why would you do that?! Are you mentaly ill?!!"

"I thought I was helping. If I gave her Savanah you caould have Bella." Rosalie said.

"Just because I picked Bella doesn't mean I want Savanah dead!" I yelled back.

"Well sorry I tought you loved Bella more than Savanah, but I guess I was wrong." Rosalie said gettin pissed off.

"I love Bella, but I'm still friends with Savanah!" I yelled. This was the most I have yelled in a while.

"Well the last time I checked you were blaming this whole thing on her." She said.

"That still doesn't mean I want her dead." And with that I stormed up to my room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R pov

I walked into the living room right as Esme was sending Edward, Savanah, and Alice to different rooms, because they were fighting. "What happened here?" I asked

"Well, Edward blamed Savanah for what happened to Bella and Alice yelled at him for it so I sent them all to thier rooms." Esme told me.

"Oh." I said as I walked away. I went to the room Savanah was staying in and asked her, "So, what's up between you and Edward?"

"Well, he hates me because he thinks it's my fault Bella's been captured." she said.

Just then I thought of a plan to get Bella back, but it would involve indangering Savanah and tricking Victoria. I was going to go pretend like I was trading Savanah for Bella, but once she gave me Bella I would take off running with both of them. I still had to find a way to get Savanah out of here though, I guess I'll just have to pretend I really want to trade her.

"So what you're saying is he wouldn't even mind if you were dead as long as he got Bella back?" I asked.

"Probably, why?" she said.

"Because I have a plan?" I said as I grabbed her and ran out out of the house. I didn't know where I was going, but she said herself Edward wouldn't care if she died as long as he got Bella.

Then all of the sudden Victoria popped out of the trees and was standing in frount of me. I stopped. She started walking towards and I could feel Savanah trying to break free of my hold on her. It was pointless I know she knew she coant break free of a vampire's grip. Then Victoria spoke.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She said.

"Well," I started, "I was just comming to find you. I want to trade this little witch here for Bella. That is what you said you wanted in your note." I said.

"Yes it is, but if you read the note right you would know that it said I want Edward himself to come trade. Not you." she said.

"Does it really matter who trades?" I asked.

"Yes, it does." she said as she took Savanah from me and threw some type of powder on me.

When the powder cleared I was in the living room and everyone, besides Edward, was there looking angry and worried at the same time.

"Where were you?" Esme asked.

"Don't ask her that, we already know. She was off giving Savanah to Victoria." Alice said as she and everyone else, including Emmett, formed a half-circle around me, pushing me into the wall.

"How could you?" Emmett asked.

"How could I what?" I replied.

"How could you go to Victoria to give Savanah in trade for Bella? And don't deney (A/N: sorry spelled wrong) it either I already saw it in a vision." Alice said.

"I thought Edward loved Bella and wanted her back." I said.

"Of course he loves her and wants her back, but that doesn't mean you can go and give Savanah away. And if you were trading where is Bella now?" Alice yelled at me.

"As she was yelling Edward had walked in and as I was about to speak he asked, "What's going on?"

Of course Alice had to blame in on me because she said, "Well ,this little traitor here, " while pointing at me, "took Savanah to Victoria to tradae for Bella without us, and Victoria took Savanah, kept Bella, and somehow transported her back here."

"What?!" he yelled tuning to me, "Why would you do that are you mentally ill?!" No one tried to defend me, not even Emmett.

'I thought I was helping, if I gave her Savanah you could have Bella. " I said.

"Just because I picked Bella doesn't mean I want Savanah dead!" he yelled back.

"Well sorry I tought you loved Bella more than Savanah, but I guess I was wrong." I said getting pissed off.

"I love Bella, but I'm still friends with Savanah!" Edward yelled.

"Well the last time I checked you were blaming this whole thing on her." I said.

"That still doesn't mean I want her dead." And with that said he stormed up to his room.

"Great," Alice said, "now both humans are gone, well one human and one witch. Or, I don't know they're just both gone."

"It's not mt fault, I was just trying to get Bella back. I didn't know it had to be Edward that went to trade for Bella." I said, angerly.

"Wait, what?" Alice asked.

"Well, she said that if Edward would've gone to take Savanah we would have gotten Bella back." I replied.

"But why would she care? Why does she want Edward to pick between the two people he loves? And what is she going to do with the one she doesn't pick?" alice said, "We need a plan."

"I have a plan said a voice comming from the door.

We all turned to see who it was and when I did I gasped and said, "Oh my god."


	10. grounded

Hey every1 im sry but im goin 2 be gone from the computer 4 2 weeks...sry 'bout it but im grounded 4 a week then im goin on vaca 4 a week so i wont be on...ill try 2 write as much as i can while im grounded so all i have 2 do when i get back is type up the stuff ok...thanx 4 reading bye pplz... savanah :)


End file.
